thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dark Knight Rebirth/God Dammit Coach (couple weeks hiatus message including my roast for Heo)
So my sister decided to fuck up by drunk driving and getting into an injury,therefore I will have to take a short hiatus for a couple of weeks in order for me and my parents to help pay her medical bill. Before you ask, yes this is from my mom’s side (aka the mexican side) and she wants everyone to help support her in her time of need so now I’ll be working three jobs alongside having to go to school for the next three weeks in order to help do my share and pay it off. Now it's time I contribute to the following. Heo - My roast for this weekend (now stfu Chwiis and continue to be proven wrong about what I will and won't do and if you keep it up I will make you and jro my personal soccer balls ) Heo I’m not gonna lie, you are living in a fantasy on wikia. The only reason you act all high and mighty is to hide the little Honduran on the inside that is suffering from an inferiority complex. I will admit you can be funny at times but legit if it wasn't for jro being here you would be in his place as the jew/current ham of Discord. Stuff like The Devin Chronicles and other parodies are legit what we see compared to the god that you see in yourself. However I will give you credit for taking it like a man and continuing to do it knowing it pisses them off. However remember this boi, the times are changing on this wikia and whoever you once was is dead and needs to evolve. The old staff is gone and a new one is coming in soon. You will only earn respect if you are willing to stop being a spiritual successor to the hams and becoming a boi like you were and avoiding becoming the next in line for humiliation. I will see you when I come back. Btw get ready for an ass whooping on Xenoverse 2 and on 2K mofo I know you have been trying to find the best builds on Xenoverse. Grass- We’ve got adventures to go on Grass. Just you and me and sometimes Heo and sometimes Rocky but NEVER Toast! You wanna know why? Because he CROSSED me. Oh it gets darker Grass. Welcome to the darkest year of our wikia adventures. First thing that’s different is no more Toast. He threatened to turn me in to Zeno so I made him and Zeno go away. I replaced them both as the de facto patriarch of the wikia and Discord.Heo wouldn’t have accepted me if I came back without you and Rocky so now you know the real reason I rescued you I JUST TOOK OVER THE TOAST CLAN GRASS and if you tell any of them I said any of this I’ll deny it And they’ll take my side because I’m a hero Grass And now you’re gonna have to do whatever I say Grass.Forever!!!! And I’ll go out and find some more of that Rice Krispies with the Goof Troop figures Grass. Because that’s what this is all about Grass. That’s my one arm man. I’m not driven by healing my sister Grass. That was FAKE I’m driven by finding that cereal.I want that Rice Krispies.That’s my wikia gimmick Grass. If it takes 9 years! I WANT MY CEREAL GRASS.IT’S GONNA BE US ALL THE WAY TO THE END GRASS. NINE MORE YEARS GRASS! NINE MORE YEARS UNTIL I GET THAT CEREAL FOR 97 MORE YEARS GRASS! I WANT THAT CEREAL GRASS! Chwiis - Never in all my years have I met someone in need of a hug. The only reason you act like this is because you know it's the only way to survive on here and the effect of your ex leaving a man who was probably a decent person.The hypocrisy you show makes me laugh also about the fact that we are both flip floppy considering you made the choice to come back as well (same with you Rocky not only am I gonna call out Chwiis on this one). The main thing about your behavior when I see who you are makes me see someone who was probs bullied growing up and is trying to vent about it by preying on people on the internet knowing it’s anonymous. It would probably be hypocritical of me to say this but grow tf up and leave beef to the niggers at my school who are having baby daddy issues and are blaming white people for all their problems. Now I know we are both the Tom and Jerry to each other but i’m sure that the reason you do the things you do are for the same reason I do them, which is to annoy others knowing the fact that you will have no consequence over it online and that people would be cool with it. Now stfu and give me a hug seeing that we both need one for the depression we both hide behind trolling and rping and wanting approval from the others in order to not get left behind. JRO- stfu because I know you will be salty over not doing DC for a couple more weeks Rocky - Look down below Toast - Kick Heo’s ass on Splatoon 2 Ethan - Give me your friend code bish and my PSN is TooMaxGoofForYou Q&A Why three weeks? It's the limit my parents (one who is white af (dad) and the other a total mexican (mom) ) want me to do three jobs for Will you pop in every now and then? Whenever I take a piss/shit yes What about the weekends? Most likely Saturday night I can pop in if i'm not tired AF For Rocky - Am I still gonna be a massive CUNT when I return? Final Question - Will I be available for the rest of this week? Cause I gotta start this shit tomorrow and don't ask me how I was able to get a schedule for all of this btw Chwiis and Rocky , when I come back I hope you guys got a joke or two about me having to work at Walmart, Wendy's, and having to work customer service at Best Buy. I shall now finish the post but don't forget See you soon yours truly, Dark Category:Blog posts